


To Be Young Again

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Force-Attuned Fenn Rau, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Yavin 4 has many hidden secrets about it, one of which has turned three particular rebels into children.





	1. Chapter 1

Mon Mothma couldn’t help but stare at the three children before her, the evident leader was about fourteen and garbed in attire suited for a smuggler. appearing quite tired and in need of a shower; the little blond boy beside him was roughly about nine and garbed in the type of clothing one would expect of nobility or higher-class societies, his entire demeanor reminded her of the children of many Senators; compared to the other two boys, the youngest was just a toddler with bright red hair and seemed content with Ezra holding him, evidently amused by whatever Ezra was trying to say in Mandalorian.

“I can understand kidnapping me, considering who my parents are, but why would you kidnap a Jedi Padawan and some random child?” The blond boy -- Kallus, Mon noted duly -- asks after a few awkward moments of silence, speaking in a very thick Cruscanti accent and a slight lisp. Still as formal as ever, just like Dmitri or Admiral Kallus, the later of which was currently off world; yet it didn’t quite sound right for him either.

“This wasn’t a kidnapping, Alexsandr. In fact, we aren’t quite sure how the three of you ended up in our custody.” Dmitri states as he slipped into his own High Coruscanti accent, she had knew how much the doctor hated it but she also knew he was playing along to whatever memories the boys had.

“But don’t concern yourself with trivial subjects, we’ll figure out what’s transpiring and have you returned to your homes.”.

“Not like I have much of a home to go back to.” Kanan remarks as he eyed her warily. “Why do you look like Senator Mothma?”.

Dmitri clapped his hands together, startling the boy. “Why don’t we find you lads some more approriate clothing for our humid enviroment, yes?” Dmitri asks as he beamed at the boys then gave Orrelios a pointed look. “Garazeb, if you would be so kind as to assist them in that while I speak with Hera and the Senator.”.

Orrelios gave a slight nod as he walked over to Ezra to retrieve Rau, who only whined response and attempted to burrow himself in Ezra’s arms while Kallus dived behind Ezra, peeking out warily.

“Alex, it’s okay. He’s not going to hurt us.” Kanan assures the young blond kindly, holding his hand out to him, which caused Kallus to reluncantly join him and take the older boy’s hand. “Fenn, c’mon.”.

“No.” Rau responded stubbornly from his position. “Don’t wanna. Jedi bad.”.

Kanan sighed. “Some Jedi are, but I’m a good Jedi. And the nice Lasat is going to help us, okay?” The teen says kindly as he went to take Rau from Ezra again, only for the young child to glare at him irritably. Mandalorian children were strange creatures.

“It’s fine, Kanan. I don’t mind holding him.” Ezra assures as he attepted to shush the young child who clung to him, much to the bafflement of the other Jedi.

“Ezra feels like Tali.” Rau responds, as if it some groundbreaking discovery.

“C’mon, you two.” Orrelios said as he scooped Kallus up and lead Kanan out of the room. The young Jedi paused as he went to leave, looking at Ezra intently before shaking his head and joining the other two.

Dmitri let out a sigh. “Well, Dad did always want a second chance at raising us.” The doctor remarks which caused everyone present to give him an unimpressed look. “Tough crowd.”.

Hera let out a sigh as she looked towards Ezra. “Did anything seem strange about the temple,Ezra?”Hera inquired as Fenn shifted a bit to look at her curiously while Ezra thought it over. “Not really, it just felt.....cold but it was a strange cold.”.

That was concerning, Mothma had recalled the rumors going around about Yavin 4 being an ancestral home for Sith, as well as the stories Rau and other smugglers had grown up with and tend to share whenever they were asked why they were skittish about investigating other places on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hondo Ohnaka paused as he walked past the mess hall of the main Yavin base when he heard young Ezra and another young voice calling out Fenn’s name, as if they was calling out for a young child.

“Strange.” The pirate mumbled as he turned around to go back, only to be met a small bundle slammed into his legs which caused the elderly Weequay to stumble a bit and look down at a rather startling sight.

“Unca Hondo!” The redheaded toddler greeted as he beamed up from Hondo, much to the man’s shock as Ezra appeared with another teenage boy who looked far too familiar.

“Fenn, what did I say about sticking with Caleb?” Ezra scolded lightly as he looked at the child who leaned back to look up at him.

“But Unca Hondo!.” The toddler stated stubbornly as he clutched Hondo’s leg while the man continued to just stare and comprehend what was going on. The child was far too young for any of Fenn’s ex-girlfriends to be his mother, and Carter had been Human so that was out of the question. Clone, maybe?

“Mama said to listen to Unca Hondo if she an’ Bovo aren’t here! Caleb was busy starin’ at you!”.

“Would either of you care to explain what is going on here?” Hondo asks as he reached down and picked the boy up into his arms, everything about Fenn was the same as it had been over forty years ago, it was rather creepy. “Wait....this doesn’t involve those ruins, does it?”.

“Um, yeah, they kinda do.” Ezra responds.”Wait, what are doing here?".

Hondo sighed as he adjusted his hold on his honorary nephew, looking down at the boy. “You are in quite a bit of trouble, my dear boy. Your auntie is going to be quite angry.” Hondo tells the boy, who gave him a baffled look.

“Why?”.

“Because your grandfather told you to avoid going there, didn’t he?”.

“Hera made me! She’s scary! Like Auntie Rav!”.Fenn declared as he looked at Hondo fearfully then at Ezra and the other boy. “Ask Ezra!”.

Hondo nod as he looked towards Ezra who shrugged. “I believe you, she can be quite scary.” Hondo concedes as he kept his attention on Ezra. “As for why I am here, I was actually looking for my nephew for a business deal. Regardless of his claims, he still tends to take part in certain areas of smuggling.”.

Ezra just hummed in response as his companion eyed Hondu. “Hondo, right? You’re one of Jarrus’s contacts?”.

“Quite, who might you be?”.

“Caleb Dume.”.

Well now, that was certainly interesting. So Kanan and Fenn were children now, lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Since this is a bit of an AU to my Unsung Heroes AU, Fenn Rau's mother was actually old friends with Hondo Ohnaka, hence why Hondo is "Uncle Hondo" to Rau.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a random idea I was testing out.


End file.
